


Jazz

by orphan_account



Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie's discovered something about himself, when he comes home from a small vacation the boys help with that discovery.//a request i did for a friend//
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472750
Kudos: 15





	Jazz

(Note: in this story John, Roger or Brian have no girlfriends and or wives, and they’re in a poly relationship)

//Jazz era//

The Jazz tour had ended, Queen had finished their extravagant world tour and had ended up back in the comfort of their own homes. They were tucked into their own beds; and even after spending all that time with each other the band still kept in contact. 

Except for Freddie. 

It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. He still regularly talked to the band members over phone but he never wanted to hang out in real life. And since the band was taking a break from the studio for a bit the four of them knew they weren’t going to converse that much, but for Freddie to make no attempt to force the four of them to hang out together was quite strange.

Around a month had passed, Roger decided to take matters into his own hands.

He invited Brian, John and Freddie to his house for a nice dinner. 

Freddie couldn’t resist this, they could snuggle up on the couch together, maybe do something a little more. He could never pass up the opportunity.

Brian and John had already arrived, already busting their butts in the kitchen preparing the food since god knows Roger cannot cook. Roger was pacing in the kitchen, letting the delicious smell of whatever the other tow were cooking fill his lungs. He couldn’t wait to eat it. 

But poor Rog couldn’t enjoy the scent fully, he was too anxious. Freddie hadn’t arrived yet and the drummer was dying to see him. He bit his fingers, staring at the tiled floor, occasionally looking up to give Brian or John a reassuring smile to tell them that he was okay. 

In the midst of John and Brian arguing about what spices to use the front door opened. The bassist and guitarist immediately shut up and looked at Roger. He booked it to the entrance of the house, a big smile on his rosey face.

John followed in pursuit, eager to see Freddie. Once he laid eyes on the singer his mouth dropped, Fred had changed since the last time they saw him. Roger had noticed it too. 

The black haired man in front of him had always been thin, but now, he was chubby. His figure had changed drastically, it was kind of hot too. Freddie’s face had become round, his once defined jaw now a double chin. His ass was even better than before, John couldn’t help but stare. His thighs were plush, his stomach was round a perfect to rest a head on. 

Roger and John were entranced. 

John smiled shyly and hugged Freddie, making sure to melt into the newly added fat, Freddie returned the action with a kiss on John’s cheek. He muttered a quite hi, Roger blushed so hard he appeared to have the complication of a tomato. 

The three of them made their way back into the sweet smelling kitchen. Brian turned to greet the other three but stopped mid sent each when his eyes landed on Freddie. 

He gasped a blushed, biting his lip until he tasted the metallic taste of blood. They all knew he had a thing for thicker women and men, and with Freddie’s added weight made him feel like he was going to explode. 

“Hi Brian?” Freddie smiled, giving Brian a look since he apparently just stopped working for a second. 

“Hi-hi Fred.” 

—

Brian picked at his food, not really eating anything that sat on his plate. The curly haired man was too occupied with watching his band mate eat. No one else was really paying attention to their plates of filling food, they were all too busy ogling Freddie. 

He was scarfing down all the food, not even watching how much food he ate. It was clear that the rest of them were turned on by their faces, all red and blushing. 

Freddie finished his plate greedily, rubbing his expanding stomach, he licked his lips nicely. Roger cleared his throat from across the table, his face still had a tinge if red on it. “Do you want anymore to eat Fred?” 

He pondered that question for a second, tapping his chin and narrowing his eyes. “Y’Know I really shouldn’t, but what the hell- sure.” He spoke, handing Roger his plate as he was too full to even sit up. John quickly assembled a delicious meal, giving the singer all the fatty foods Brian and him had prepared. 

The brown haired boy handed it to Freddie, he took it gratefully. The singer scarfed it down, clearing half the plate in what felt like seconds. The black haired man was slowly down though, he was hiccuping. Brian sneakily placed a hand of Freddie’s stomach, rubbing circles on his tight stomach. 

Freddie moaned quietly. His eyes widened when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. 

“I-I didn’t mean too-“ 

Brian cut him off immediately by kissing him, John scooped up a bite of food, smiling at Fred. Roger stood up behind them, whispering encouragement into the older man’s ear. 

They fed and fed the man until he could no longer move, and he could only plea for them to get the desert that had been waiting in the fridge all night.

END


End file.
